A Captive of the Decepticons Warning: Slash
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: OneShot. A request by Deathscythe119. She wanted me to write this pairing because she had never seen a fic on it before. Sorry for any OOCness. My first slash fic...BE NICE! ...Please.


**Dsiclaimer: TF is not mine. It belongs to…HASBRO. Blurr and Starscream are theirs as well no matter how we wish they were ours. Plot is sorta mine. Pairing was a request by Deathsycthe109. Happy…whatever holiday is closest, Death!**

**

* * *

**Blurr grunted audibly as he struggled fruitlessly to free his hands, which were bound tightly behind his back, from the energy ropes the Decepticons had slapped on him soon after they had captured and thrown him into one of their cells. However, after a good half hour of struggling, all he managed to do was fall over onto his side a few times. The frustrated frown on his face was evident due to the fact that his mask had been knocked off during battle and had not been returned to him; beads of coolant sweat formed on his forehead as he struggling to sit up without using his hands, which looked completely ridiculous to anyone watching. 

Good thing no one was watching…or so he thought.

Laughter was heard from the door of the cell he was in and the mech glanced up; Starscream was watching and laughing at him! He, the no-nonsense Autobot, was being laughed at by the Decepticon Air Commander! That made him snarl; he was no joke!

A deep growl came from the back of Blurr's throat as he, finally, managed to sit up. He glared the Decepticon in the optic as he struggled to stand. He was going to show Starscream he couldn't laugh at him and get away with it! He managed to get his feet under him and was about to stand up completely, but he could only stand in that pose so long and fell flat on his shiny metal aft. Blurr closed his optics tightly and waited for Starscream's laughter to echo throughout the holding cell area, but it never came.

Instead, the air commander sighed/growled. "You look so…pathetic like that, Autobot." He said, opening the cell door just long enough to slink in; he shut it behind him.

Blurr snarled at the Decepticon as he neared, trying to edge away from him, but failed completely. He didn't even get to the wall before the Decepticon grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. The Autobot growled and yanked his arm free from Starscream, backing away. He tried to kick at him, but Starscream simply grabbed his foot and squeezed it before letting go.

His red optics narrowed slightly and met Blurr's blue ones. He grabbed his arm. "Why did you follow me back here?" He growled at the Autobot.

"You betrayed us. Just as you betrayed your own faction." Blurr stated, his voice as venomous as a snake's as his blue optics went icy.

"I did what I had to do to get I wanted."

"You betrayed them to spite Megatron. Then you betrayed us when we no longer amused you."

"That's not true!" Starscream tried to defend himself, but he knew he was lying. He growled. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Autobot." His voice matched Blurr's.

"Then why are you trying?" Blue optics narrowed dangerously.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Shut up!" Starscream threw the mech backwards and Blurr stumbled. His red optics narrowed so they matched Blurr's as he crossed his arms.

Blurr struggled to get to his feet, but only managed to kneel. He glared up at the so-called 'king of the seekers' and started to struggle with his bindings again. Starscream watched him and then quickly, without thinking, snatched him back up and onto his feet. Blur had no idea what was coming and, before he knew it, Starscream's lips pressed against his and his optics widened. He tried to push him away, but the mech grabbed his two arms and held him there so Blur couldn't get away.

No matter how hard he tried.

Finally, Starscream pushed the slightly older warrior away, causing Blurr to fall, once again, backwards. Only this time, he landed on the energon stained berth that was attached to the wall of the cell. As soon as the mech's back hit the wall, Starscream was sitting astride his lap.

"St-Starscream, what-" Blurr tried to choke out, but his words were lost in a smothering kiss. "Mmph!"

He tried to protest, but soon gave up when he felt Starscream's fingers maneuver themselves under his armor and began to play with his wires. A jolt of pure pleasure shot through the warrior as the seeker's fingers masterfully stroke and pull each wire and circuit. The tip of Starscream's glossa ran across his jaw line, earning a whimper from Blurr.

Hmm…so he's not so tough after all…just makes people think he is… Starscream thought as his other hand moved to the mech's head and gently stroked the two exhaust pipes sticking out from Blurr's helmet.

A quivering moan was the response the seeker got as Blurr tossed his head back ever so slightly, shuddering in pleasure. Starscream's lips recaptured his and his glossa ran over them, wanting the entrance Blurr was so stubbornly denying him. However, as he had before, Blurr wouldn't let the Decepticon in, which annoyed the mech, but he got over it. Seeing as how there were so many other things he could do to the Autobot he had in his grasp. Starscream's right hand slid out from Blurr's chest plate as he nipped at his chin and neck, smirking softly.

Blurr shuddered again as both of the pipes on his helmet were stroked; Starscream's body pressed against his. "Stop it…" He managed to choke out, squirming and trying to get away from the Decepticon that had him pinned.

"Hmm…make me…" Starscream mumbled around the kisses, still stroking. He licked the mech's jaw line again, receiving a shiver from the Autobot warrior.

"S-Son of a glitch…"

"Thank you."

Blurr's neutral net exploded with some kind of emotion, (desire? lust? maybe a mix of both?) and he arched as Starscream's hand slid down to his thigh and started to massage, stroking and playing with the mech's leg wires as he did so. He wanted…he wanted…aw slag, he just wanted! He tossed his head back again as Starscream nipped his neck, nibbled his jaw and stroked the pipes on his helmet again.

"Starscream, get the slaggin' ropes off of me…" Blurr grunted out as Starscream started to stroke his chest.

"Mm…what would you do if I did? Attack me?" Starscream mused, kissing the pipes on his helmet.

"N-No…" Blurr managed to gasp out as his optics dimmed slightly. He gasped when Starscream's fingers danced gracefully up and down his side before dipping into a spot between his hip and stomach armor, brushing the wires in there. "Dammit, Starscream…get the slaggin' ropes off of me…"

"I don't see why…" He paused as his glossa teased the older mech's neck, earning a gasp, "…I should…I'm in control here…"

Starscream was right, too; he was in control…and he liked it. If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was being in control and right there, he was the dominant one. Of course, that could change if he let Blurr's hands free. Oh, yes, that could change quickly.

"Starscream…" Blurr panted, but he was cut off when Starscream's lip components pressed against his. This time, when Starscream asked for the access he wanted, Blurr granted it to him. He felt Starscream's glossa enter his mouth and, though his mind wanted to refuse, his own welcomed it like a long lost lover.

Starscream smirked softly as he explored the mech's mouth. _Either he's given up on fighting me, _the seeker thought, _or he's given in…either way, I'm happy. _He started to stroke Blurr's throat and smirked when he heard a muffled moan, _Oh, so, happy…_

Blurr shuddered softly when he felt Starscream's hand snake behind him and enter his body just above where his hands were tied together. A few wires were pulled and Blurr moaned, arching up slightly and breaking the kiss, much to Starscream's displeasure. Both seeker and car had to breathe for a minute to catch their breaths, but Starscream didn't give Blurr much time for, as soon as the mech's breath was somewhat back to normal, Starscream took the plunge into his mouth again. Only this time, he wasn't as gentle.

After a moment, Starscream's mouth released Blurr's and started to nip and kiss the captive's jawline. Another wire in Blurr's armor tweaked and the warrior shivered when a burst of energy crackled over his frame; yet another moan tore itself from Blurr's lips.

Blurr suddenly struck back, deciding to take control, even if his arms were pinned behind his back. He managed to buck Starscream off of him, the seeker landing on the floor hard on his aft, and then slid off of the berth. He fell onto Starscream's lap, now straddling his legs. He met the seeker's lips with his own, now taking his control. He wasn't going to let the tiny fact that his hands were bound behind him get in the way of that.

Starscream was a bit surprised, but his response became enthusiastic quickly. He wrapped his arms around Blurr and pulled him down onto the ground. He flipped; Blurr was under him again. The Autobot let out a grunt of dissatisfaction, but the rest of his complaint was forgotten as Starscream's lips caressed his neck. Blurr's leg looped around the seeker as Starscream pulled him closer. He noticed Starscream's wings and wanted nothing more than to stroke them, see if they fluttered like the flying creatures' wings on Earth.

As if reading his thoughts, Starscream's hands snaked their way behind Blurr's back, sitting him up, and his fingers circled the restraining device on the Autobot's wrists. After a few teasing touches, the seeker finally pressed the release and Blurr's hands shot from behind his back to Starscream's. He put a pinky in one wing's hinge and a thumb in the other, pressing whatever wires he could. A smirk formed over his face when Starscream whimpered in pleasure and his wings fluttered slightly.

"My-My wings…" He gasped out as Blurr's other hand traced the edges over his left wing.

"I know." Blurr grinned. He pushed Starscream down so they were swapped positions; Starscream was now the one at Blurr's mercy and Blurr was now the dominant one. He bent down, pinning Starscream down with his weight, and started to kiss the fluttering wings.

Starscream moaned as Blurr's glossa traced the edged, teasingly. His fingers were sending thrills of energy all through the seeker and a shudder of pleasure wracked his frame. He arched slightly and moaned when Blurr's glossa ran up his wing and then to his neck.

"Now your turn…" Blurr purred in his audio.

Starscream looked at him, surprised, but flipped the two over so he was on top. "You insist." He growled softly into the Autobot's audio. He straddled his waist and pinned his shoulders down.

Without waiting for even a moment, Starscream bent down and started to kiss and nip the pipes in his helmet while Blurr's fingers skirted across his midsection and dipped into his cockpit. Starscream felt his airbrake being released and moaned, nearly falling off of Blurr, but he managed to hold onto the wires he was playing with. Blurr arched and moaned, optics dimming in pleasure. He reached up and nuzzled Starscream's neck gently.

Starscream rolled off of Blurr and turned his back to the mech. He coughed, covering his mouth, and Blurr thought he might have hurt the young seeker, but Starscream suddenly turned around and kissed him, glossa entering his mouth again. He pulled away and stood. "That was…different." He mumbled, looking at the mech.

Blurr simply nodded and stood, not saying anything. He watched Starscream turn and leave and waited for about ten cycles before putting his hand to his mouth and spitting out something.

It was a key.

He grinned and walked over to the cell door. "Guess not all Decepticons are bad." He smirked simply, unlocking the door. He walked out and headed to the warp gate room, ready to go back to the Autobot base.

Starscream watched him walk away and smiled. "Guess not all Autobots are boring and no fun to play with." He said simply, turning and walking away. He wouldn't tell Megatron about this little 'adventure' and he was sure that Blurr wouldn't tell anyone at the Autobot base about his.

* * *

Yoda's Padawan: There you go, Death! Hope you enjoy! I enjoyed writing it…and yes, I finished this on my way to Six Flags with my boyfriend reading over my shoulder…fun. (rolls eyes) 

D: HEY!!

Yoda's Padawan: Back off, pretty boy…he don't understand slash fics…he's not a normal Transfan. (cackles)

D: HEY!! …I am too!

Yoda's Padawan: Uh-huh…sure….(rolls eyes) ACK!! Being…choked…by hugs…help me!!

Blurr: …YOU PAIRED ME WITH STARSCREAM?!?!

Yoda's Padawan: It was FUN!!!

Starscream: I enjoyed it…(evil grin)…

Blurr: (eyes) (dashes away)

D: (Grabs Yoda) C'mon, Al. Gotta go to Six Flags…

Yoda: NO!! I need to see my reviews!!!!

D: …We have no internet connection in the car…

Yoda: Oh…right…(Drags D to the water ride) ONWARDS!!!!

Alpha: …Uh, Al? You owe Storm something…

Yoda: …Oh yeah!! Sis, if you want me to do a slash fic, just ask! Same for you, T! And you too, Lady Starscream! (smiles, but then yelps as her boyfriend takes over the computer)

D: Don't forget your going on the GOLIATH. -.-' I'LL MAKE YOU!!! Besides, what would Optimus do?

Yoda: Scream. Run. Around in circles. …Can we talk about this later? I gotta put this story up on FFN…

D: …You must wait until AFTER we get back from Six Flags…

Yoda: …DRABBIT!!

Alpha: …(growls loudly) You read, now review! And ignore Yoda's Padawan and her boyfriend…

Both: HEY!!


End file.
